


My Demons

by 1andi_andy3



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1andi_andy3/pseuds/1andi_andy3





	My Demons

After being possessed by a demon Asher decides that he can’t stand the stares he gets from his family and friends after they saw him do unspeakable things. So he packs up and leaves. 

He buys a small house in the middle of nowhere Greenland where there are 0.03 people per square kilometer.

He lives near the water. There is no one near for about 100 miles. It takes about an hour and a half to reach the town so Asher goes there twice a month to stock up on food, buy some books, records, and movies before going back to his lovely life of solitude to reflect on his actions back home. 

He lives completely off the grid. His house is solar powered which is really only for the fridge, water heater, and the projected for weekly movies. 

His stove is powered by gas and his light are lit by physically lighting them with fire. He has a small chicken coups with six chickens: Bradley Coop-er, Hen Solo, Henrietta, Peep, Dixie, and Cluck Vader. He planted a small garden where there are tomato, onions, cucumber, beetroot, carrots, radish, bell pepper, lettuce, beans, potatoes, sweet corn, pumpkin, strawberries, watermelon, and soybeans. He also bought two apple trees, and two cherry trees. They are still growing so for now as well as his berry bushes. 

For money he bakes pie and sells them to the small cafe closest to his house. He goes there to deliver a ton of pies every three days. It didn’t provide much money but enough for food and a little extra for things to pass the time. 

He had been there for a year and still couldn’t face his family so he decided to stay here in this town but at a safe distance in order to not hurt anyone because of his supernatural abilities. He is an empath which made him vulnerable to possession because of his abilities.

Since he can feel everyone pain, happiness, sadness sometimes the wires get jumbled and once the wires go so jumbled that instead of trying his hardest to stop feeling other pain and happiness and feel his own he ended up letting someone take over his body and lock him in his own mind.

Despite his hardest efforts at not befriending any of the towns people he ended up being friends with a stubborn cafe owner. When he brings the pies every other morning the owner insists on flirting, talking and getting to know the young baker - despite his reservations.

In his home he has a flip phone with only the numbers of his clients so that they can contact him if there are any changes in their orders but he rarely uses it. He has an email that he checks once a month in the library computers there are five people who have his email: his step-dad, mom, step-brother (Wyatt), his best friend (Nathan Hunter) and former pack leader (Georgie Fitcher)

His parents’ emails usually consist of ‘when are you coming back? Are you safe? Do you need money? Where are you? When can I see you?’ So he would respond ‘I’m not coming back anytime soon. I’m getting by just fine, I sell pastry’s so I have enough money for food and other things. I can’t tell you where I am cause you’ll probably drag me back home. For now I don’t know but my birthday is coming up I’m might visit for a day or two then but it’s a big maybe. I love you and miss you. Kisses.’

My step-brother on the other hand it goes more like ‘Are you dead yet? Get a phone and call dad and mom they are driving me insane. Come home soon.’ His emails always make me smile. I respond ‘Still breathing. I have a phone but it’s for work not personal so sorry but no phone number. I’m not ready to go home, pls respect my decision. Love you baby bro.’

My best friend hasn’t sent me an email and I understand why. He needs time to be okay with what I did or what possessed me did. I’m the reason his girlfriend is in a coma. 

My former pack leader is usually just short and sweet. Okay it’s just short. ‘You alive?’ I just say ‘I’m just fine.’ However last time I checked it was the opposite of short by three whole sentences. ‘I’m pretty sure your still breathing but if you don’t respond in the next month I’ll take that as your not breathing. Well whatever. Christopher and Lawrence are back in town and have been asking about you. They are coming you way, they could be coming in a day or in two weeks just keep a look out. If they appear on your property don’t shoot them.’ This most definitely surprised Asher.

Christopher and Lawrence are some pack members that travel a lot and don’t really stay anywhere for long the only place they return to was the town where their pack lives. It isn’t odd for them to randomly drop in they were kinda like mama bears when it comes to the packs new comers. 

The only people who knew where Asher was is just his former pack leader Georgie because he trusted that he would tell him parents or friends. He just need an emergency contact if anything happened and he needed someone to check him outta the hospital or bail him outta jail. 

Asher responded to their email with a simple ‘No promises.’ 

XxX 

It was Monday morning. He baked three cherry pie, four apple pies, three pumpkin pies, two lemon meringue pies, five key lime pies, one pecan pie, two strawberry pies, four Mississippi mud pies, one rhubarb pie, two banana cream pie and three triple berry pie -blueberry, blackberry, raspberry - pies. 

The lady who used to make the pies retired last year - she was the former owner of the cafe. She hoped her son would take over in baking her famous pies but sadly he didn’t have much talent when it came to baking so when Asher came it was the perfect solution to their pie problem. 

As he was packing up the pies into his station wagon a luxury SUV came through the drive through. Immediately Asher tensed up and opened the small black box he has in the trunk of his car under the back seats. He pulled out a small black handgun it wasn’t big but it’s bullets were silver and laced with wolf’s bane. He also had wooden bullets just in case some vampires decided to attack. 

Pointing the gun at the intruders he said “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot you right now?”

“Because you love me and wouldn’t want my corpse on your hands.” One of the intruders said as he stepped out of the passenger seat with his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

“Christopher? What are you doing here? Just because you were pack doesn’t mean anything.” Asher said keeping his gun locked on Christopher’s heart.

“Me and Lawrence came to visit our favorite empath. Is that a crime.” Christopher said.

“That’s not a crime but trespassing is so kindly get off my property. I’m getting ready for work so if you don’t mind I think you should leave.” Asher said as he put the gun in his holster he always had on.

He walked in side and got the remaining pies in their boxes and then put them in the trunk before getting in his front seat. 

Before he drove off he said “I want you off my property by the time I get back.”

XxX

By the time he made it to the cafe it was already seven. He was about thirty minutes late but he planned to help set up the pies in their place. And put the raw pies in the fridge - they were to cook the next day.

Outside was Hiroshi waiting for him like usual. Asher quickly got out of his car once he parked in the back of the cafe. 

“Hey Asher. You late, is everything okay?” Hiroshi asked as he walked to Asher’s car.

“Hey Hiroshi. Everything is fine It was just some unexpected guests that showed up.” Asher said as he walked to the trunk and unlocked it. 

“Anyone I know?” 

“Probably not. They are from my old life.” Asher said. “Anyways how is the sweets club been up to lately? Cause I could make some new flavors to keep their tastebuds interested.”

He successfully changed the conversation as Hiroshi smiled and said “That sounds great but what new favors are there?”

“Um... strawberry and banana.” Asher said with a stack of pies. He walked towards the open back door

“Or frozen lemonade pie.” Hiroshi said.

“How about a sundae pie with a cherry on top?”

“Sounds delicious. How about a twist on the strawberry pie by making strawberry basil pie pops?”

“Shaped like hearts.”

“Sounds like a winner but only on Monday’s because...”

“It’s the best day of the week. It announces the beginning of a failing diet.” Asher finished his sentence.

They laughed a bit at the comment that Hiroshi has been said for the past year the he has known him. In the end they talked about nonsense as they put some pies in the fridge and the rest in the display cases. 

Before Asher left he turned and said “Remember what I said about how hot the oven should be and for how long wouldn’t want you to-“

“Burn them. I know, I know. You say it every-time you come with the pies.” Hiroshi finished his sentence.

“I know but still last time I was here they looked a little burnt.” Asher said with a teasing smile gracing his lips.

They said they’re goodbyes and Asher got started with his first Monday of the month shopping. First he headed to the grocery store getting some frozen foods to treat himself from the usual healthy diet, some soups, canned food - tuna, corn, etc. and some pie supplies since he was running low.

Quickly buying everything he remembered to put in some Oreos for a sweet snack. Putting everything in the trunk of the car he made his way to the small bookstore they had in town. Usually they had the same things there but since he has been living here they would order some different books and keep them on the side for him. They also sold and rented movies here so this is where he came for his slowly growing movie collection.

Going in side he went to the movie section where he picked the first three movies that he didn’t recognize from his home: Singing in the Rain, West Side Story, and Back to the Future.

Grabbing them he went to the register where the cashier - Cindy - gave him a smile and pulled out two book from behind the counter.

“Here you go darling.” Cindy said. Despite how Cindy talked she didn’t look how you would imagine her to. She was quite young in fact probably in her early twenties. She always had her makeup done but not in that over the top way more like a nice little touch up. But she always wore bright red lipstick.

“Thank you Cindy. I assume these are diamonds in the rough?” Asher said as he looked at the brand new covers.

“Picked them from my online library. Honestly doll I don’t understand what your fascination is with paper books you could read all those books for cheap online.” Cindy said as she put all of my things in a bag she she rung them up.

“It’s just something about sitting sitting down with a physical book that I love. Plus I don’t have any online thing to read them on.” Asher said handing her money.

“That’s my point you need to get with the times doll. Your so young too I would assume that you had all types of knickknacks.” Cindy said waving him goodbye.

“Why do I need all of that silly stuff when I got this beautiful bookstore right here in town.” Asher said also waving.

Cindy shooed him a way.

Once Asher go in his car he pulled out the two new books and looked at the tittles. The first one was ‘Less’ by Andrew Sean Greer. The second was ‘They Both Die in the End’ by Adam Silvera.

The second book had a little note on the top the said “maybe you should bye a box of tissues.”

XxX

Going back to his secluded home he was majorly displeased to find that Christopher and Lawrence’s car was still in his driveway, this time empty of the passengers.

He reluctantly got out of the car and grabbed three bag before heading to his front door. Like he assumed Lawrence was swinging on his porch swing with his ear buds in. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from thinking ‘he is probably here to kill me like he couldn’t do before I killed his sister.’ He shook his head as a way to get rid of the dark thoughts plaguing his mind.

He looked around after he heard the sound of an axe chopping wood. His eyes landed in Christopher’s shirtless figure chopping wood. A thin layer of sweat covered his upper body. Asher’s eyes landed on a big scar practically covering his entire back.

Once again he began to think ‘he is probably here to return the favor. After all I’m the one who scared his body- STOP’ he turned his head sharply and walked towards his home.

Opening the door he put the bags on the small kitchen counter. His kitchen had a fridge, stove, table and a small stool - to reach the high cabinets - there wasn’t really any meaningful things in there. The table was probably his decoration or a big table to rest his groceries.

He went back to his car once more before locking the car and going inside his home. He locked the door behind him. 

Grabbing the book that was on his small living room table he threw himself on the couch and started to read. After an hour or so he started to get annoyed with the should of axe chopping wood so he got up and went to his room. 

Coming back to the living room with his record player and setting it on the table before grabbing one of his favorite records from the box under the coffe table.

In the living room there wasn’t much just like the kitchen. The couch was a pullout bed which he never used, there was a fireplace and people usually put their Telivison there but instead there was a picture of his family that he painted when he first moved in. It was almost an exact replica of the one there was in his family except for the fact that he removed himself, well never even painted himself in it. 

There was a coffee table and under it was box, more like a drawer with all his records he brought from home. On top of the coffee table was a small stack of five books that he was planning on reading soon, the ones he already read were in his room because he had a bookshelf in there. There was also a rocking chair that reminded him of his dad -not his step-dad- when he was little they would rock and listen to Elvis. 

He closed his eyes as his favorite song filled the silent air bringing him back to when times were easier. 

XxX 

Outside Christopher Lawrence watched as the sun set on the unproductive day.

“He looks decent.” Lawrence said as he remembered how Asher looked when they had seen him last almost a year and a half ago.

When Asher was being used as a vessel to house a very dangerous demon he looked empty. The bags under his eyes looked horrid, his cheeks were thinner - his whip face was skinner. In a way he looked sad, constantly.

“Better than the last time we saw him at least.” Christopher said.

XxX

It suddenly began to rain and Lawrence decided that if Asher wasn’t letting them in they should sleep in the car.

Asher knew that they hadn’t left yet and he was in fact quite worried that they wouldn’t find a warm place to sleep that night but if he let them in his home it was only a matter of time until he let them back into his heart.

That night he couldn’t sleep. Even though his home was probably not as warm as their car. It was probably way more comfortable in his home since there was a guest room with a bed and blankets.

Around 3:00 am he sat up in rage with a cry of anger but it sounded more like a weak grunt. He wrapped his smallest blue blanket around his shoulders and went to the front door. Quickly grabbing his limited edition egg themed umbrella he wandered outside - with his rain boots on - to their car.

He knocked on their window. After a moment the window was rolled down and a half-awake Christopher squinted at him with the quirky bed head to prove that he just woke up.

“Asher? What are you doing out here? It’s raining.” Christopher said.

“I know that you guys are here to annoy me or try to get me to go home and I can’t wait till you give up and go home. But I can’t let you in good conscience let you sleep in an uncomfortable car when I have a perfectly fine guest room. So you can come in but you have to leave in the morning.” Asher said.

“Sure thing Ash. Thanks.” Christopher said kind of shouting the last part since Asher was already walking away.

When Christopher woke up Lawrence and told his that Asher is lending them a room to sleep in they made their way to the lonely house. The door was left unlocked and there were towels on the porch swing. 

They grabbed them and dry off, honestly they weren’t that damp but it was nice to dry off the drizzle. Walking in the saw a stack of clothes and a note on top that said:

‘Take your shoes off and here are some clothes. Guest room is down the hallways to the right. If you need anything mine is across from you. There are extra blankets in the closet and put your dirty clothes in the hamper.

Ps. There is some left over pasta if you guys are hungry. You can eat it cold so don’t worry about heating it up.

“He is so cute, pretending not to care but then being all worried.” Lawrence cooed.


End file.
